


A Marquess's Persona

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Brothers, FE7 - Freeform, Family Issues, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Blazing Blade, Hector FE, Marquess, Other, Uther FE, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: As Hector of Ostia grew older, the Marquess of Ostia, Hector's brother, grew away. Bonds that were dulled down over the years through war, death, and age. But dull as they may be, they can be sharpened and honed to be the strongest blade.





	A Marquess's Persona

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a prompt between siblings, and I think Uther needs some spotlight time! I think he is a really cool character despite his lack of screentime and no supports. I think with what Hector has to say gives a good idea of how he is though. Loving, but he has a hard time showing it. Or can't, as his position as Marquess may have created a new personality for Uther that lose his connection with his brother.

“Hector!” a low, gravely voice echoed across the small stuffy room, waking Hector up from his daydream. 

Shooting up from his slouched position, he saw his older brother Uther shoot a glare that could shake the most determined and adamant souls.

Uther let out a long sigh and looked skywards in disappointment “Hector we both know that your studies aren’t a priority to you, but that does not mean you can just neglect it and pretend it isn’t there” 

Hector stood from where he sat, and let out a long, deep yawn. Stretching himself out after being still for so long 

“There isn’t much from keeping me from sleeping. Politics aren’t my thing, it’s yours. And I’m damned tired from sparring last night.” 

“Then don’t spar with Eliwood until dawn breaks over the castle.”

“You don't even spar anymore. Lighten up, drop the mature and stoic act and just be a brother to me.”

Uther’s glare died down to a soft, but still protective stare that pierced Hector. 

“Hector, you know I need to act like this.”

Eyes rolling, Hector pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the ground with a thud. 

“You know that you respond to being called “Marquess” quicker than you would your real name. 

Uther walked over and leaned against the same wall Hector sat against. Pausing, thinking about what to say.

“Hector this is the stuff you can't keep from me. I can't act like your brother but I can listen to you as one.”

Uther, just as Hector did, slid himself down the wall and sat next to his brother, who was staring off into nothingness.

“I know you can’t know everything. But I feel like you should know that it’s so damn lonely in Ostia. You are the only family left, but we feel so distant.”

“Hector I-”

Stinging guilt overcomes Uther. There is little he knows about his brother now after he took the mantle of Marquess. Hector grew up while Uther grew away from his family, his brother. 

“Lyndis left for who knows where, and Eliwood is… I don’t know. He has always been me and him for almost my whole life.”

Hector draws his knees in and buries his face into them. 

“I just don’t understand how there is no officials here, no royals, knights, no one. Except me. And you are still unable to just be yourself around your little brother.”

The two Ostian royals sit in a long silence. That only gets broken from Uther standing up from where he and his brother sat, and stretched his hand outwards towards his younger brother.

“I think a quick sparring match could do both of us well. Care to show me the ropes?”

Hector looked upwards expecting the Marquess of Ostia to be there. But for the first in such a long time, Uther was there. It didn’t just look like Uther anymore. It was Uther. Uther before their parents passed, Uther before the coronation, Uther before the war. 

“After I beat you a couple times, then I’ll show you how to REALLY spar!”

Grasping Uther’s arm, Hector pulled himself up to meet Uther, face to face. And then, Hector hugged his brother. Shocked, Uther stood motionless. But then returned a hug back to his little brother. 

“Gods… if you don’t go easy on me…”

Hector let out a bellowing laugh and slapped his brother’s back.

“I need to get some of my pent up anger out, and who better to take it out on than my brother?” 

“Don’t think I can really argue with that, can I?”

The two brothers begin to traverse their way through the castles for the training grounds. Which at the moment, was barren of anyone. The dry ground revealing cracks and punctures in the earth from the activities that are partaken on the ground. 

Uther looked at what weapons were available to him. And then looked towards Hector.

“Don’t you think I’m picking before you Hector, I know you well enough that you’ll use a weapon I have a disadvantage from.”

Hector gave Uther a cocky grin and snickered at him.

“If you knew me well enough, you would know I would use an axe from Armads. Love that little thing to death!”

“You say little, but that things is almost the size of you!” 

Hector grabbed a dulled, but heavy axe that could leave some damage. He lifted it up, and inspected the scratches and the dull, macht color it had. 

“Well when you are using something that big for so long, it doesn't seem that big! Now what will you choose?”

Bringing the axe over his shoulder, Hector motions towards the mangle of iron and steel. Uther had not wielded a weapon in a long time, but he knew his way around them well enough. 

“I believe I’ll use a sword… yes, I think I will.”

Picking the sword up, it had a familiar weight to it. It felt foreign for a mere second, but then it felt perfectly fitted for Uther, like the shaft of steel was forged just for him.” 

“Huh. Must be pretty hell-bent on beating me huh? Not gonna go down that easy though old man!”

Swinging around the sword to get a feel for it, Uther laughed. 

“I don’t expect to win. But I want to surprise you with how long I’ll last.”

“Well, don’t keep me waiting. I love a good surprise!”

Hector took his stance, axe over his shoulder, ready to strike.   
Pausing, Uther rose his sword, and pointed it at his brother. Dull it may be, his actions will be sharp.

“Like old times?”

“Just like the good old days, brother.”

And the sparks for metal flew into the afternoon sky, and didn’t fall until the dawn of morning.


End file.
